Don't Ask Me Why!
by Chiheisen
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Hiei."/ "Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu." / "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mencintaiku?" / Hiei x Mukuro. Oneshot/canon tapi gaje. Fufufu. Don't like, don't tabok me!


_Sebetulnya ini fic dah lama bikinnya, tapi karena ada suatu dan lain hal, saya jadi enggan mempublishnya, wehehe…. Tapi kalo cuma disimpan doang, kan sayang juga. YYH Indo sepi sekali, sih…. T_T_

_Ok, pokoknya yang udah bersedia mampir, silakan baca aja. ^^_

_Yosh, cekidot!_

_

* * *

_

Don't Ask Me Why!

.

Disclaimer: Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei, kapan nih, HiMuku bagi-bagi undangan? XD

Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Hiei."/ "Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu." / "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mencintaiku?"

Pairing: HiMuku forever

Genre: romance dan "?". Ada yang bisa kasih usul?

Warning: asli, nggak jelas. Nggak suka jangan ngamuk, ya? ^^v

* * *

.

Malam di Makai begitu sepi. Desau angin pun hampir tak terdengar. Ketenangan yang meninabobokan. Jutaan youkai sudah pulas dalam genggaman mimpi masing-masing. Hanya beberapa yang masih terjaga, mengabaikan waktu istirahat mereka yang berharga. Entah karena beban tanggung jawab atau karena memang tak berhasrat untuk tidur lelap.

Mukuro salah satunya. Ia benar-benar gelisah. Sudah lima jam lebih ia bolak-balik di atas sofa kebesarannya tanpa bisa memicingkan mata sedikit pun. Pikirannya berkelana jauh mengawang. Menghitung-hitung, berapa banyak waktu yang sudah disia-siakannya. Berapa banyak pancingannya yang hanya kehilangan umpan tapi tak mendapatkan kakapnya. Berapa banyak kesempatan emas yang sudah diberikan Tuhan padanya dan hanya teronggok menjadi serentetan kejadian tak bermakna.

Ia memang bodoh. Harus ia akui ia memang bodoh. Dan kebodohan itulah yang membuat dirinya hanya dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang itu. Orang yang sangat dicintainya, tapi mungkin takkan membalas dirinya dengan perasaan yang sama.

Ia tak bisa mungkir, betapa dahsyat kekuatan yang bernama cinta itu. Cinta memberi kekuatan pada seseorang untuk bisa bertahan hidup dalam kejamnya dunia. Cinta mengubah segala sesuatu yang berat menjadi ringan. Namun, cinta pula yang membuat seorang yang besar ambruk hingga hampir tak berdaya. Seperti yang dialami oleh Raizen, musuh bebuyutannya itu. Pria malang yang harus melepas gelar kehormatannya sebagai youkai terkuat di Makai, disebabkan komitmennya terhadap seorang wanita, manusia pula. Kematian si wanita tak diterjemahkannya sebagai pembebasan. Tapi sebuah uji kesetiaan. Kesetiaan yang menciptakan derita, sampai akhir hayatnya.

Dulu, Mukuro mencibir habis kebodohan yang dilakukan pria itu. Apa sebegitu berharganya janji yang dipantekkan ke pundak, dibandingkan harta dan kekuasaan yang tergenggam penuh di tangan?

Namun sekarang pandangannya berubah total. Ia sudah paham semuanya. Tepat setelah ia mengalami hal serupa. Betapa mengejutkan, ia yang dijagokan sebagai calon terkuat penguasa Makai, tersingkir dengan mudah, jauh sebelum babak final. Banyak yang bertanya-tanya, tapi ia lebih senang menyimpan jawaban itu sendiri. Sama seperti Raizen, ia tak bernafsu lagi akan tahta dan kekuasaan. Dua hal yang dipastikan akan memasung kebebasannya untuk meraih apa yang selama ini diimpikannya sejak lama. Cinta.

Diibaratkan orang yang sedang memanah, sasaran yang sedang diincarnya sedang berada tepat di depan mata. Hiei. Pemuda yang sudah dinantikannya selama berpuluh tahun itu sekarang dalam pelukannya. Secara harfiah, hal itu memang terjadi. Dulu selepas mereka bertarung di babak penyisihan turnamen Makai. Namun, kesempatan emas dari Tuhan lagi-lagi disia-siakan. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Hiei selalu dalam keadaan tidur tatkala kesempatan itu tiba. Kemenangan yang didapatkannya atas Hiei terasa hambar. Ia tak memenangkan hati pemuda itu secara nyata. Ia hanya mendapatkan badan mungil itu untuk dipeluk dan dipapah.

Mukuro mendesah masygul. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Menembak setengah-setengah lalu menunggu takkan menghasilkan jawaban pasti. Seharusnya ia menyadari itu sejak dulu. Namun sekarang ia telah menemukan dirinya kembali. Si pecundang yang bertekad bangkit untuk menjadi sang pemenang.

.

.

Pagi menjelang hari. Mukuro sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk pagi ini. Sebentar lagi, sang tokoh utama yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya itu akan muncul.

Hiei tak tampak terkejut manakala mendapati Mukuro berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Sesuatu yang tak biasa, seketika itu juga mampu diadaptasikan dalam dirinya. Sekarang ia sudah terbiasa. Mudah sekali.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku cuma ingin menyatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hiei."

"Begitukah? Tapi aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mencintaiku?"

Hiei terdiam. Ia harus berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak ada. Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun. Bukankah itu mudah?"

"Memang benar. Tapi aku takkan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan jika aku melakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi. Hiei, seharusnya kau yang paling tahu soal itu kan?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Kasih sayangmu. Tidak lebih."

"Kau takkan mendapatkannya dari orang sepertiku."

"Pembohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong! Kaulah yang berbohong."

Mukuro menaikkan alisnya yang hanya sebelah.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, jelaskan! Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku berbohong!"

"Atas dasar kata-katamu 'tidak lebih' itu. Kau juga mengharapkan kepuasan atas diriku, bukan? Sama seperti saat Chikou si Pedagang Budak dulu memperlakukanmu," Hiei mencoba memancing kemarahan Mukuro seperti sebelumnya. Berharap wanita di hadapannya ini akan memuntahkan amarah dan melupakan apa yang telah diungkapkannya tadi.

Namun, sepertinya Hiei salah. Kali ini Mukuro tak terpancing sedikit pun. Ia hanya bergumam, "Hmm…. Begitu rupanya. Kau tentunya kecewa, apa yang bisa kuberikan untukmu, takkan lebih baik dengan apa yang sanggup kau berikan untukku."

"Kau salah! Aku justru tak bisa memberi apa yang kau harapkan, itu saja. Kau tidak mengerti. Aku tak seperti yang kau duga."

"Maaf? Apa maksudmu?"

Hiei mendengus, "Hn, itu bukan hal penting. Minggirlah, aku masih ada urusan lain."

Mukuro tak beranjak, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Nantilah, kau akan tahu juga jika saatnya tiba."

"Aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang, Hiei. Bukan nanti, besok, lusa, atau minggu depan."

"Kalau begitu, tahun depan!"

"Hiei! Aku serius!"

"Kau kira aku tidak serius?"

"Kalau kau memang serius, jawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Pentingkah hal itu untuk kau ketahui?"

"Tentu saja! Mengapa tidak?"

"Kau takkan mempercayaiku."

"Aku selalu percaya padamu."

"Begitu?"

"Katakanlah!"

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Katakan!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan."

"Kenapa? Apa sebab kau begitu bersikeras tak mau mengatakannya?"

"Karena itu bukanlah urusanmu. Puas? Sekarang, aku minta pergilah. Tolong. Aku tak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi."

Mukuro tak peduli, "Kalau itu memang rahasia besar, bagilah."

"Tak semudah itu."

"Semuanya akan lebih mudah jika kau mau berbagi."

"Tidak untuk masalah ini."

"Seberat itukah?"

"Pergilah! Jangan paksa aku memakai kekerasan."

"Aku juga tak hendak keras padamu."

"Kau keras kepala."

"Kau yang lebih keras kepala."

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, ini urusanku. Bukan urusanmu."

"Urusanmu adalah urusanku."

"Sejak kapan ada peraturan itu?"

"Sejak aku mencintaimu."

Hiei menggertakkan gigi. Napasnya tertahan, antara kesal dan mulai goyah.

"Baiklah. Begini saja. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, dengan dua syarat."

"Syarat? Apa syaratnya?"

"Pertama. Kau takkan menceritakan apa yang akan kukatakan ini kepada siapapun."

"Maksudmu menjaga rahasia?" Kening Mukuro sedikit berkerut. "Oh, boleh saja. Itu mudah. Lalu?"

"Kedua. Jika aku sudah mengatakannya, kau takkan menggangguku lagi, kan?"

"Itu… ya, sudahlah. Tak masalah."

"Meskipun hanya sedikit desisan kata "Apa?", aku tak ingin mendengar kau mengucapkan itu nantinya!"

"Baik! Baik! Entah kenapa, aku merasa kau jadi cerewet, ya? Nah, sekarang, ayo katakan! Jelaskan semuanya!"

Mukuro harus sabar menanti selama tiga puluh menit tanpa suara, menunggu jawaban dari lelaki pujaannya itu. Sampai akhirnya, satu tarikan napas panjang memecah hening, mengawali satu kalimat yang terluncur pelan.

"Aku belum pernah 'mimpi', Mukuro."

.

**.**

**.**

"Apa?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Sudut coretan author:**

Wuoh~~~! Apa-apan ini? Gajenya! Abalnya! Anehnya! Ancurnya! Haduduh! ==''

Keep ato delete, nih? Nge-crack banget, yah? ARGHH! DDX

.

Anyway, ini dia jawaban kenapa Hiei selalu menyangkal kalo dibilang pacaran sama Mukuro. Dia belum baligh ternyata! Hue hehehe… XD *dikasih bogem Rengokushou*

Salah Hiei juga, sih. Punya bodi yahud, tapi tampang imut-imut! X3 *minggat sebelum dicincang Ensatsu Ken*

Oh, ya. Sedikit catatan kaki:

(1) Makai = Dunia iblis atau dunia siluman

(2) Youkai = Siluman atau iblis

(3) Sewaktu kecil, Mukuro tinggal bersama seorang penjual budak yang memperlakukan dia seperti 'mainan' kesayangan. Tahu kan maksudnya?

(4) Yang sebelumnya, saat Hiei menyebut nama Chikou, Mukuro langsung menonjok Hiei sampai terlempar keluar markas. Di fic saya sebelumnya 'Hiei di Atas Kertas', sedikit memberi gambaran tentang kejadian ini. _Spoiler: perut Hiei sampe berlubang, tuh. Padahal kan ke atas ranjang aja belum, udah begini. Apalagi pas sudah kejadian…. *PLAKK!*_

(5) _"Tentunya apa yang bisa kuberikan untukmu, takkan lebih baik dengan apa yang sanggup kau berikan untukku."_ Kata-kata si Muku mengarah pada tubuh bagian kanannya yang hancur karena dia menyiram asam ke tubuhnya sendiri. Supaya bisa kabur dari si Chikou itu.

.

Jika gaje berlanjut, hubungi dokter *ditip-ex*, hubungi aja author. ^^v

Oke?


End file.
